


Team

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: An abomination hunt gone right, for once.





	Team

Madeline Cobb rolls her neck back, holstering her revolver and heading towards the shadow abomination that had his crumpled to its feet just a moment ago. Behind her, she hears an excited holler, and hands slapping together in what she figures is a high-five.

"Well done team!" Arlo yells, "Another one for the fuckin' pineguard!" 

Barclay seems less enthused, maybe but no one can quite match Thacker's enthusiasm about anything, and Barclay's a quiet person to start out with, she's finding. 

Madeline just shakes her head and turns around. "Yep, good job. We gonna talk about lunch now?" That gets a laugh out of Barclay. 

Thacker digs something out of his jacket pocket, which just makes Barclay laugh harder. He waves out a gallon ziplock bag with some unreadable writing on it. "Got gorp!" 

"Hell no," she says. "That's only food on a technicality, I'm talkin' real food."

He reaches into his other pocket. "Got a Pizza Hut coupon."

Madeline nods. "See? Now we're talkin'. Let's go get food and then it's back to work at the lodge."


End file.
